


Sticky Situations

by CarmenImbrium



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenImbrium/pseuds/CarmenImbrium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I came across a prompt for a situation like this and it basically screamed Anna, so of course I had to write it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sticky Situations

**Author's Note:**

> I came across a prompt for a situation like this and it basically screamed Anna, so of course I had to write it.

_Who the hell could be calling at three in the morning?_ "Hello?"

"Kristoff? Could you maybe come over? I kind of need your help with something...."

He rubbed an eye with his palm and barely managed to stifle a groan. "Anna, do you know what time it is? Can't this wait until morning?"

"Not really? I mean, I guess technically it could, but it's kind of an emergency, too."

"Are you hurt?"

"No! No, I'm fine. Well, physically I'm fine. And I don't really have anybody else I can call. Elsa's still out of town, and I don't think I can fix this by myself."

Kristoff's heart lurched at the hint of a sob in her voice. If Anna was crying, it was definitely an emergency. "All right, just hang on and I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?"

* * *

  
Kristoff spent the whole car ride trying to think of what could be wrong, but nothing could have prepared him for the sight awaiting him in Anna's apartment.

" _What the hell happened?_ "

There, at the kitchen table, was Anna, jar of peanut butter in one hand, towel around her shoulders, cheeks dusted white, and a giant mass of hot pink chewing gum tangled in her hair. "The internet is full of stupid-heads, that's what happened. I got gum in my hair, so I tried to wash it out and that didn't work, so I went online and someone said flour gets rid of the stickiness, but that didn't work either, and someone else said to use more gum to make it stick to itself so you can pull it out and that _really_ didn't work-"

"Why would - no, you know what? I'm not even gonna ask."

She sighed. "I don't even know why I tried that either. So now I'm trying the peanut butter thing, but I think all it's doing is making everything stickier."

Kristoff shrugged. "So how do you want me to help?"

* * *

  
Five o'clock found him sitting on the couch and attempting to tweeze tiny pieces of Double Bubble out of his girlfriend's hair while she sat cross-legged on the floor in front of him. He yawned. "Anna, I don't think this is working."

She sighed again and let her head fall back, being careful to keep the gummy section away from his pant leg. "What am I gonna do? I can't go back to work with my hair like this!"

"I think there's only one thing you can do at this point."

"Really? What's that?"

* * *

  
" _Anna, what did you do?_ "

Elsa returned home a few hours later to find her younger sister lying on the couch, running a hand along the now-shaved half of her head.

"I, um.... I got gum in it."

"Of course you did." Elsa stepped into the kitchen, set down her bag, and quietly crossed 'Bubble Yum' off Anna's grocery list.


End file.
